sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK July 2006
< News UK June 2006, > News UK August 2006, July 31 *Guide to state of UK environment, society and economy. Sustainable development indicators in your pocket 2006, published. Defra, National Statistics / Comment, Sustainability indicators *Fly-tipping by householders now costs local authorities as much to clean up as waste dumped by organised waste criminals. Defra / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle 28 *UK government pledges support for projects in Malaysia: UK government commits over £100,000 to great apes, Health check for Malaysia's coral reefs, Defra. 27 *Government gives business a clear timetable for implementing the EC Directive on Waste Electrical and Electronic Equipment (WEEE). Key proposals to be introduced from July 1 2007. DTI / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle 21 *Record number of top quality parks and green spaces announced. DCLG / Open spaces 20 *Demise of daft Expressway welcomed, but M6 widening still opposed. CPRE, Transport 2000 / West Midlands, Reduced dependence on cars 19 *Government to look "more radically" at personal carbon allowances to combat rising domestic emissions. The government is also looking at "Carbon loyalty cards, league tables, the use of carbon offsets at point of purchase for certain sectors, awareness raising through labelling and carbon calculators." The study announced today will report back to Ministers in the first half of 2007. Defra. In response to the announcement Friends of the Earth say: "Individual carbon trading is one of a number of options that could play a role in combating climate change. But any such scheme is many years away. There are lots of measures that should be taken now to reduce UK carbon dioxide emissions, including phasing out energy-inefficient products. Most importantly the Government should act on the growing calls for new legislation to make successive administrations responsible for annual cuts in emissions. A climate change law - part of The Big Ask climate campaign - already has the backing of most MPs and three quarters of the public. If the Government is serious about climate change it must ensure that a new climate law is in the Queen's Speech this autumn." FoE *CPRE concerned by latest State of the Countryside Report. Commenting on the Commission for Rural Communities' 2006 State of the Countryside Report, CPRE Chief Executive Shaun Spiers said: "This important report exposes some very worrying social, economic and environmental trends for the future of our countryside. If huge numbers of people continue to flow out of our larger towns and cities in pursuit of the rural idyll, the countryside will become less and less idyllic and more and more suburban - whilst our cities are further damaged by desertion. The challenge is to revive urban living everywhere, and to develop low-impact, sustainable ways in which everyone can enjoy our fantastic countryside without loving it to death. It is arguably England's greatest asset but in this crowded, fast-changing country it is gradually being lost." CPRE / Rural issues 18 *New council action pack to tackle climate change. DCLG *London aiming to learn from other cities on adapting to climate change. GLA 15 *Almost 90 per cent of heathland consumed in fire - Catastrophic rare species losses on top heathland site in stockbroker belt English Nature / Biodiversity, South East England 14 *Living Streets calls for community councils and national charter of rights to empower people to run their streets. 13 *International Development Secretary, Hilary Benn puts governance at centre of UK's new action plan to fight world poverty. DFID, Environment Secretary David Miliband welcomes DFID's White Paper, Defra / Global connections *New powers for London Mayor and London Assembly. The enhanced package includes a strengthened role over planning in the capital and additional strategic powers in a wide range of policy areas including waste, culture and sport, health and climate change.DCLG *Government investigating ways to "strengthen the flood resilience of homes in areas of potential flood risk" - Government response to environmental audit committee report: sustainable housing. DCLG / Spatial planning 12 *Endangered species released in London. Wildlife Trusts / Biodiversity *London Mayor asks Transport for London to investigate higher congestion charges for "Chelsea tractors". GLA 11 *Critics condemn government "fixation" with nuclear power. **"There is an enormous radioactive cloud hanging over this energy review which threatens to drown any positive moves on decentralised energy, renewables and energy efficiency." Greenpeace **UK fails to go for low carbon future FoE **Green Paper gives amber light to renewables, BWEA cautious about whether 'cocktail of measures' can deliver the goods on time. **Energy Review planning proposals could ignite public opposition, CPRE **UK Energy policy shapes up to new Global Energy landscape, DTI / Sustainable energy, Spatial planning *Local councils must look more to what their communities want, Ruth Kelly. Ahead of the Local Government White Paper, to be published in the Autumn, Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, Ruth Kelly sets out her agenda for neighbourhood empowerment. DCLG / Community involvement 10 *Think tank urges sharper focus on governance, corruption and conflict for UK development policy. ippr / Global connections *No such thing as a free hedgerow. CPRE / Rural issues 5 *Plan to ‘rip heart out’ of Broads with dual carriageway dropped in favour of road safety measures. Transport 2000 / East of England 4 *UK's largest man-made wetland created in Essex 3 *Defra warns of continuing summer smog. Defra / Environment quality *Bypass schemes - damage done and lessons unlearnt, says research, commissioned by CPRE and the Countryside Agency, into the effects of three controversial major schemes. CPRE / Reduced dependence on cars 200607